Misbehaving
by madelinehawaii
Summary: Tony and Anna arrive back home with Eugene and Calliope and mischief, mystery and adventure ensue when an old flame arrives. Ejami plot to rid their family of a nemesis. Also includes Kristen Blake, Alex Marshall, State and a few surprise guests.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This begins the day after Stefano and Kate break up in December 2010.

There are a couple of additions to this fic that were not my creation. They are used compliments of Loublue who writes and posts amazing Ejami stories here and at Forbidden Love and has a truly unique and entertaining sense of humor and I'd like to thank her. Both made the story funnier and let me bring up a slice of Days history I've missed.

* * *

Tony and Anna's Penthouse  
8:00 AM

Tony hit the alarm when it went off and with just one eye checked the time before he rolled back over and reached to pull his wife closer. "Remind me again whose idea it was for us to meet Gene and Calliope for breakfast at such an ungodly hour in the morning."

"It wouldn't seem so ungodly," she murmured, her voice sounding woozy, "if we actually slept through an entire night."

That got her a slap on the ass.

"Hey!"

"Yes, you ought to be."

"What?"

"Perhaps you could tell me who you are and what you've done with my wife."

The humor in his tone was dry and with a smile she turned over to face him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No?" Sighing with contentment, he snuggled next to her. "My queen of self indulgence is going to lie there and pretend it's _my_ fault she's not a morning person?"

She considered for a moment and then, "Well, there you see? It couldn't have been my idea to tell Gene and Calliope breakfast would be at nine."

"Hopeless," he laughed and kissed her, briefly.

"Mmmmm." When he pulled away to sit up, she frowned. "Come back here."

"If you care for more," he told her impishly, swinging his feet around to the floor, "I'll be in the shower."

"But it's too early to wake up," she pouted.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Oh come on Tony, it wasn't my idea to arrange this silly thing so early…"

"In that case, I shall be happy to tell our dearest friends who were clever enough to fool the FBI and Stefano, that you'd rather lounge around in bed than celebrate with them."

"Brute."

Her pout was now making his heart flop sideways in his chest but it was way too soon to give in. "Me? How about you arranging breakfast knowing we'd have jet lag for at least a week?"

"Let's see…South America to Hong Kong to Singapore to Italy to London to Washington, back to Switzerland, then Haiti and finally home, all in ten days." She glanced at him seductively for a moment and then she stretched, every inch the indolent cat basking in a hot sun, or well-heated penthouse. "I plan to milk that for at least a month. Maybe more."

Tony laughed. "You're a wicked creature my darling."

Lying on her stomach with her shapely ass on display, she sighed. "Yes?"

It was a blatant invitation and rather tempting but he shook his head. "Perhaps you've forgotten that Gene and Calliope aren't the only ones on the list today."

With a groan, she grabbed the blanket and yanked it over her head. "I told you, I'm NOT speaking to Stefano, the old goat."

"I meant Katherine."

The cover peeled back far enough so he could see her eyes, dancing with mischievous laughter. "And do you plan on congratulating her?"

Tony looked faintly disgusted but didn't reply and excitedly, Anna sat up against the headboard and her grin broadened still further. "Because if you are, I wouldn't miss that quaint family reunion for the world." And beside herself now, she giggled. "What a match they are…"

"He _blackmailed_ her, Anna."

Though still amused, the gleam in his wife's eyes was suddenly provocative. "Brings back warm fuzzy memories, doesn't it?"

"Considering I was so intoxicated I couldn't see straight for the duration of our first wedding, no, I can't say it does."

He had his back to her, opening a dresser drawer to pull out a pair of silk pajama bottoms, which he stepped into and behind him Anna made a face.

"I was talking about after the wedding, silly."

"Ah yes." Turning around again, he leaned casually against the dresser, a finger tapping his lips. "_After_ the wedding. That would have been when you and Alex were busy divvying up my inheritance along with working for that…" he paused to flash a smile at her, "old goat."

"Fine, you go ahead and laugh because there's nothing that will spoil the image of Kate Roberts led down the proverbial aisle by her own folly let alone through Maggie Horton's restaurant by Victor so she could sacrifice herself to Stefano. I could honestly kill Lexie for not hiring someone to videotape it…"

"Alexandra probably went home wanting to scour her eyeballs."

"And Victor returned home laughing his ass off."

"To Vivian Alamain." Tony grinned as if it were a perfect symmetry, which intrigued Anna.

"I had no idea you knew Vivian."

The smile on her husband's face soured. "That woman is just what Victor deserves, a poisonous spider."

Anna opened her mouth to include Kate in that assessment but at that moment the doorbell rang.

And for a second they looked at each other.

"They wouldn't," Anna said without much assurance in her voice.

"As I recall, Calliope takes pride in waking up the birds in the morning," Tony told her dryly. "So you might think about jumping in the shower. If not, I suggest you grab a pair of ear plugs."

He was already putting on a robe and disappeared to go answer the door.

Once she was alone, Anna slid back into the bed on Tony's side this time and buried her face in his pillow, sighing blissfully. All was right with the world. Tony was alive…back with her. And though she still hadn't quite got the story straight, Calliope and Gene had pulled off this miracle, which along with finding Tony, got her off the hook for helping EJ kidnap his daughter. Even more delightful, Kate was married to Stefano.

She wouldn't dare look at Tony now.

* * *

"Yes, yes," muttered Tony as the doorbell sounded again.

He'd given the cook and maid the night off, not wanting any interruptions on his first night home, and having been gone for over a year now along with a few disastrous months in the mansion, he'd forgotten the enormity of this living room. On one side there was a towering eighteen-foot glass wall which faced toward the west to catch sunsets, and directly opposite was a fireplace framed in alternating shades of rough black slate, about ten feet wide and nearly half again as high. It separated the living space from dining room. Flanking the fireplace was a set of built in bookcases and electronics cleverly hidden away in spaces that were impossible to detect without the remote used to operate them.

The space was modern but comfortable with warm colors on the walls and hardwood flooring covered by a vast area rug. A collection of chairs and tiered tables were arranged in the middle. On one of the tables stood an empty champagne bottle from the previous night and the sight produced an unconscious smile as memories drifted through his mind.

They'd been dancing out on the balcony, Anna in a fur coat. It was covered with snow. Spread out in every direction below them were the lights of the city and hanging above a sky filled with stars polished to a cold brilliance by the seasonal weather, and in his arms, swaying to the jazz that played was his maddening, adorable Anna. And oh, she'd smelled divine. He could hardly believe she was real after all the months he'd spent in hiding…

The doorbell rang a third time.

"Blast." Reluctantly he turned from where he was staring outside and made his way to the foyer and just to make sure his father wasn't on the other side of the door, he checked the display. It was tiny screen wired to the camera out in the hall near the elevator. And there was a man standing there. Thankfully not Stefano.

"Good morning," he said graciously as he opened the door. The man swung around and Tony could see now he was a fair-haired kid in his late teens.

"I have a telegram here for, ah…Anna Fredericks."

He had Tony sign for it, handed it over and then hurriedly left without even waiting for a tip. He'd not bothered with asking for ID either which Tony found strange. Since returning from the island he'd learned it was considered necessary even in the most ridiculous situations and this one definitely qualified. Who the hell sent telegrams anymore?

He took it with him into the kitchen where he set about making coffee for both of them and as he waited for the espresso machine to cycle through, he glanced at the envelope, squinting. Sure enough, it was addressed to Anna Fredericks. He couldn't remember her ever using her maiden name and when they'd filled out the marriage license a couple years ago, she'd written it as Anna DiMera, not Fredericks.

"Oooh, that smells heavenly."

She breezed into the kitchen wrapped in a black satin robe, dropped a kiss on his cheek and immediately proceeded to find herself a coffee cup.

"You're up."

Usually she ignored his teasing or if she was having a bad day, it might irritate her but this morning she was certain there was nothing he or anyone else could say she'd find upsetting and she lavished a brilliant smile on him "Of course and where are Calliope and Eugene?"

"Fortunately, we have a reprieve, for another thirty minutes I hope."

"So who was at the door?"

"A messenger." And Tony nodded his head towards the telegram lying on the counter. "With that."

Curious now, she reached over and picked it up and her eyes widened a bit when she realized what it was. "I had no idea people used these anymore."

"Maybe it's from the FBI," he joked.

"You mean, like an apology?"

With a snort, Tony leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I'd expect one from Samantha first," and then held out his hand. "Your cup, my dear."

"Very funny," she said, giving it to him. "Maybe I should tear it up."

Now he simply laughed and rolling her eyes at the back his head, she stewed for a moment and then opened it.

"Here we go, your coffee Madame," he announced after he'd added milk but she didn't answer or reach for it so he turned around. She was frowning at the piece of paper in her hand. "What's the matter?"

Instead of answering, she shoved the telegram at him.

"I haven't got my glasses, darling. Just tell me or read it if you like."

At first she shook her head vehemently.

"Anna, please…"

"But it's impossible. There is no such person…or rather there is, but it's you. I swear Tony, this is a lie."

"What does it say?"

She looked miserable all of the sudden and ready to burst into tears so he took it and held it at a distance and then moved it further back until the letters came into focus. They were so bloody small.

_"Darling, am missing you. Will arrive in Salem this morning. Meet me at the Penthouse Grill at 11:00am. Your loving husband..."_

He stopped and looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Raoul?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Anna's Penthouse  
one hour later

"What I'd like to know is how the hell he found out she was going to be back here in town this morning."

Eugene Bradford waved the telegram at the table where his wife and Tony sat, Calliope drinking juice and Tony on his second cup of coffee. They were out in the small greenhouse off the kitchen, waiting for Anna to reappear so they could go to breakfast.

"I'll bet you this whole thing was set up by Rafe," insisted Calliope for the third or fourth time. "He still has contacts at the bureau."

"I'd imagine the last thing anyone at the bureau wants is more of Hernandez embarrassing them publicly," said Tony and Gene nodded.

"They're now a laughing stock in several South American countries thanks to that clown."

"Okay, but he could have heard it from Roman," said Calliope who felt she was on the right track. "Shane knew, right?"

"About us coming home?" Tony shrugged. "Yes, but I can't see Roman telling Rafe now that he's heard the whole story. "

"He ought to arrest the creep."

Tony smiled to himself and took a swallow of his coffee. Once he set his cup down, he glanced up to see both of his friends staring at him. "What?"

"Well, is he?" asked Gene.

"Arresting him? I hope not," replied Tony with an air of innocence that made his old friend nearly laugh out loud.

"Plans of your own, eh?"

"My only plan at the moment is figuring out who wants me to think my wife is a bigamist."

Gene sighed and looked back at the telegram in his hand. "There is the obvious one."

The lines around Tony's mouth hardened at the suggestion though he knew Gene was right. It was possible. "Stefano."

"Course, that would mean he's been aware your death was a charade all along," piped up Calliope.

"And he still tried to kill Anna?" Even Tony felt horrified at this idea. "I don't want to go there yet and besides, this," he pointed at the paper in Gene's hand, "seems extremely petty for a man who's wrapped up in a new marriage, busy molding his grandchildren, and let's not forget, meddling in golden boy's love life."

"What if he assumed you still have the plans to develop the fuels project?"

The question brought a satisfied grin to Tony's face and he sat back. "I must admit that is an announcement I can hardly wait to spring on the old bastard." He picked up his cup and raised it to both his friends. "Here's to a Bradford-DiMera partnership. I hope he chokes on it."  
Gene smiled back and Calliope returned the toast with exuberance.

"Except that's all the more reason he could be the one behind this," said Anna from the door leading into the kitchen. "To distract us, or worse, it could be some sort of public relations maneuver to damage the new firm's credibility."

"It's about time you showed up. I'm starving," said Calliope who was out of her seat in a flash. "Come on, we can discuss this over breakfast."  
"International finance and intrigue at the Brady Pub?" Tony couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh, let's go somewhere else," said Anna.

Suddenly the idea of running into her former in-laws or discussing this fiasco with any of them hanging about made it harder to face.

"I know." Gene's face lit up. "After all, this is the first time we're all out together again in Salem so why not breakfast at the Salem Inn?"

"With the ghost of Alex Marshall?"

Perhaps because they were all a little on edge, Calliope's deadpan question had them bursting into laughter as they traipsed through the kitchen and made their way to the elevator.

* * *

Salem Inn

"Yes, Alex's ghost is definitely is still running things. This menu hasn't changed since the last time I ate here twenty years ago," she complained, practically the minute they were seated.

"Believe it or not, the food tastes better," Anna assured her.

"You've been eating here?"

Calliope's shock was more than a tad sarcastic and Anna had to control the urge to kick her under the table. "Yes, we were living here before we bought the penthouse."

"Staying here, I understand, but the two you eating here?"

Anna glanced sideways at Tony and found him biting his lip to keep from laughing. "You're as bad as she is," she muttered at him.

"Perhaps you'd rather I ply you with questions about Raoul." When he got the r in the man's name, he rolled it just like his father would have and Anna was not amused.

"No, I'd rather we figure out who the hell is doing this to me."

"Well," said Tony as he perused the menu, "there's always Samantha."

"Give me a break. The girl has got four kids and a DiMera she can't quite decide if she wants on a leash or not…"

"And Rafe so desperate, he's thrown away his career and common sense," put in Calliope which got a chuckle out her husband.

"I doubt Hernandez ever had an abundance of that."

"Rafe again. Lord," sniffed Anna. "Can we change the subject before I lose my appetite?"

"Okay" said Gene, laying his menu aside and picking up the telegram again, "Refresh my memory, Anna. The restaurant where your friend Raoul says he'll meet you. The Penthouse Grill..."

"There is NO Raoul but the restaurant is on the top floor of the Titan Building."

"I thought it might be that one." Gene glanced from her over to Tony. "Titan, as in Victor Kiriakis."

Silence descended at the table and there was a chill to it that raised the hairs on the back of Anna's neck and it didn't go away, even when the waitress arrived to take their order. In fact the more she thought about Philip and Victor, the easier it was to imagine they had their own plans for Tony. Unpleasant ones.

"Neither Victor or his son would be pleased if we develop the fuels project," she said finally.

"I doubt they'll be pleased to see me at all."

Tony wore only a ghost of a smile but the look he exchanged with Gene after he uttered the comment was keen and more telling than Anna was ready for quite yet. She knew she hadn't heard the entire story. In fact part of her suspected the reason Gene and Calliope went to such lengths, nearly going to jail so they could fool Rafe involved a truckload of guilt for keeping her in the dark about Tony; that he was alive and they knew about it. Course, they'd also saved her life. And his. And if she could believe Tony, were about to help them turn the tables on her father-in-law once and for all.

And when it came to Stefano and the rest of Tony's family, Anna was practical. She was willing to overlook a few inconvenient, even potentially hurtful details if in the end she and Tony could be together.

"EJ told me," she explained, "that there's a truce."

"And what are the chances you think that Stefano will go and apologize to Victor for almost murdering his son," Tony asked her. "Or admit he was wrong?"

"To be honest, I see a potential for this situation getting out of hand pretty quickly," said Gene. "Victor will probably accuse Stefano of faking the entire thing all so that he could go after Philip, and Stefano, considering he's been in the dark about…well, your plans shall we say, will immediately turn around and point the finger at Victor and accuse him of helping you, maybe even suggest the two of you engineered the feud. Oh, and then," he added, motioning with the cup of coffee in his hand, "when both of them learn we're going ahead with the fuels project…"

"The effect will be like tossing gasoline on a bonfire," finished Calliope for him.

"Well, that was rather the idea in the beginning," Tony reminded them and in her current mood, that set off Anna's temper.

"What? To start a war?"

"No but we talked about this. Stefano won't sit quietly while we build a legitimate business with such potential. He was threatened by just the possibility."

"And there's Philip who thinks you stole it," Anna shot back. "He might wish to defend his honor, and his wife's."

"Philip got married?"

Anna looked back and forth at her friends. "You didn't tell him?"

But Calliope leaned her elbow on the table, her chin on her hand and smiled sweetly. "Anna, I hadn't seen Tony in over twenty years. You think I'd waste an opportunity like that to discuss the love life of anyone in Salem when I could reminisce with him about happier times?"

"Good point."

"And just who did he marry?" asked Tony, curious now and Anna told him,

"Melanie."

Tony stared at her, shocked. "Layton?"

Anna nodded, letting him digest what that could mean and after a moment, realized he was chuckling although it quickly grew until his laughter attracted the attention of diners at nearby tables and when she glared, he reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"You must admit, the irony…" another chuckle escaped him, " is sublimely vulgar, even for a Kiriakis. So, was he robbing the cradle to boost his ego or merely spit in Victor's eye?"

Anna choked on the coffee she was drinking. _"Tony."_

But he was still shaking his head in amazement. "With Katherine for mother I would have thought he'd have a few more expectations, but then…" a sudden wicked gleam lit up his dark eyes and with a smirk, he nodded in Gene's direction, "the poor boy has been seemingly deprived. He never had the opportunity to write in and ask for a bit of advice from the infamous Bettina Lovecraft."

Gene appeared to be amused at Tony's remembrance of his alter ego and his eyes twinkled. "Considering the state of romance in this town lately, perhaps Ms. Lovecraft ought to stage a comeback."

Calliope covered her eyes and groaned dramatically.

"Have you read the lonely heart's section in the Spectator?" he asked, ignoring his wife and Anna tried not to smirk.

"You read the personals?"

"No, Calliope reads them to me…"

"Of course."

"And the creativity in this town has sunk to an all time low."

"Creativity, in the personals?"

Instead of answering her, Gene turned to a table near them and politely asked if he could borrow the classified section of their Spectator and realizing what she'd done, Anna held up her hands in defeat.

"Oh Gene, no…look, I believe you…really…"

"Don't worry, I have no intention of subjecting us to what gets printed for the most part but someone did step up the plate, just to remind me why reading the lonely heart's section used to be so entertaining…let's see, it was...

"The twelfth one down," Calliope told him.

"Ah…here we go." He glanced at Anna momentarily, to make sure she was paying attention before he read, "Lonely squirrel looking for a lady squirrel to tend to his nuts, smokers need not apply. Ph: 555 7895 and ask for Cyril."

Anna didn't react at first, not until Tony and Calliope were both choking on their laughter, partially at the situation but also at the ad. Sitting back with her arms crossed, she eyed the two of them imperiously. "Who wants to bet that Cyril is a codename for Rolf?" which only made Tony laugh harder.

A few minutes later, breakfast arrived and the four of them continued speculating as to the whereabouts of Stefano's mad scientist, and if he wasn't dead, perhaps he'd been spirited away to work on raising other DiMera minions from their graves and then, obviously enjoying himself way too much, Tony suggested the possibility that Melanie Layton was one of Rolf's experiments as she'd be a more practical revenge on Victor than Stefano's other attempts to date.

"Except he has no excuse for revenge now," Calliope pointed out. "You're alive."

Which made Anna stare at her friend. "Like that was the reason in the first place…"

"Alright ladies, let's not argue about Father."

"Why not?"

"Because it's nearly ten o'clock and hubby is scheduled to make his grand entrance in an hour," said Tony with a wink at her. "Some digging seems in order." Unable to resist, Anna licked her lips and let her eyes slide from her husband's deep chocolate eyes to a part of his anatomy she was already missing.

"For nuts?"


	3. Chapter 3

Salem Inn

Tony was paying the bill when he heard a familiar voice. It made him smile despite the fact Kate was frustrated and arguing with the manager over near the check-in desk, giving him the third degree about her luggage. Apparently it was supposed to have arrived already. Signing his name with a flourish, he thanked the cashier and then turned to lean in the doorway behind Kate while she continued lecturing the manager, telling him it was to be found in the next thirty minutes and delivered to Victor's house. With that, she swung around and barged right into him, her necklace snagging his scarf.

"How clumsy of me, I'm terribly sorr…" Finally, she looked up at him, "oh my god, Tony!"

The timber of her voice changed completely and with a huge grin, she threw her arms around him and then right way, let go and smacked him on the arm.

"I ought to spank you."

"Anna might disapprove," he told her dryly though he too was grinning.

"Or she might find it highly entertaining," came his wife's voice from behind them. "Especially when Stefano caught up with you."

Kate managed to keep a somewhat agreeable expression on her face. "Anna."

"Kate." Anna smiled radiantly. "Oh how silly of me, it would be Mrs. DiMera, right?"

"Darling, would you grab my phone?" asked Tony.

"It's in my purse…"

"No, the one that Gene has for me. He said it was out in his car and I don't want him to forget and drive away."

"And should I have them drop me off at the office too?" she asked tartly.

"That's up to you of course," he smiled, and reached over to kiss her.

And she let him. There was no biting or name-calling but more than a hint of anxiety. In the end, however she turned on her heel and went off in search of Gene and Calliope.

Kate watched her. "I'm surprised she's letting you out of her sight."

"Yes well, you're witnessing the very first time in over a month."

His smile was amused and he gazed at her evenly without censure, or guilt for that matter and Kate had to control an urge to squirm, which made no sense but then nothing that had to do with Stefano or Tony or hell, anyone else in the family made sense. After so many years, it was a lesson she should have learned but no, she'd been a stupid fool and gone and fallen for one of them.

"I heard you asking for your luggage to be sent to Victor's."

He let the implication hang between them and suddenly, she found herself fidgeting with her keys, focusing every ounce of self control to keep herself from balling.

With Victor and her sons, it was easy. And Roman. They all assumed her marriage a sham. If they learned the truth, she'd hear nothing but snide comments about Stefano, especially from Victor so keeping the wall firmly in place around them came naturally. But Tony was different. For one thing he'd been in love with someone who practically destroyed his life, and while the past he and Kate shared had been brief, it was a sweet memory so he'd be there offering her a shoulder to cry on and that was a scenario with disaster written all over it, and not merely because of Anna.

"Kate?"

"Yes, I've moved out of the mansion," she said, relieved to hear not a tremor in her voice.

"Did he hurt you?"

_Damn_. She could feel burning prick the back of her eyes but she looked up anyway and shook her head.

Tony didn't look convinced.

"You know, just for the novelty of it," she said, trying to shrug it all off, "why not follow my advice this time and ignore your father."

Jaded disgust twisted the corner of Tony's lips, which immediately reminded her of Stefano.

"I'd have better luck dodging the IRS," he informed her.

"But he's going to be over the moon knowing you're alive…"

"Before he accuses Victor and your son of helping me, or after?"

She didn't like the sound of that but given Stefano's frame of mind lately, Tony was probably right. "He might even accuse me," she said, only half jokingly.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll think Vivian was responsible."

That finally made her smile again. "I missed you."

"Me or the ad agency?" he teased.

"Okay, you and Anna living at the mansion when I moved in because I really was looking forward to the two of you serving dessert in those cute little aprons."

"The four of us living together in one house." Tony shook his head at her. "Are you insane?"

"Possibly." There was a hint of melancholy in her tone as she said it. "I did fall for him."

"Who?"

"Your father."

Those intense eyes of his widened in shock and then, remembering what she'd said about moving out, they melted so that she wanted to cry again.

"Oh Kate." And he reached to gather her into his arms.

There was still a voice in the back of her head telling her this was a bad idea but after the last month, it was comforting to have someone who understood and cared about her feelings instead of their own ego.

"If you need to talk…" he began.

"Oh yeah. You remember what happened the last time we _talked_ about one of my breakups?"

She felt his smile rather than saw it. "Quite fondly."

With mock seriousness, she pushed him away. "DiMera men," she snorted. "I swear you're all degenerates."

"No," he argued agreeably, "we simply find women fascinating, and some of us even know how to treat a lady as she deserves and I'm sorry he hurt you."

"No more than I hurt him."

"Oh come Kate, he's impervious."

"You didn't see him when he thought you were dead."

That hurt him more than she was expecting it to and wondered again what her husband had done to Anna. She probably didn't want to know.

"Look, I have an appointment I'm late for but I should come over and talk to you later."

"Anna will be there," he told her, perhaps trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course she will and what I need to tell both of you is serious, Tony."

"I haven't even been home a day yet," he complained. "And already you're going to depress me with tales of my family."

"Its either going to be your father telling you, or me."

"Alright," he grumbled but remembering his manners, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me."

Turning to go, Kate nodded politely to Anna who'd returned at some point in the conversation, and then she was gone out into the cold, brilliantly lit December day.

Anna looked at him a moment and unable to stop herself, she raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Maybe she's pregnant and you have a new brother or sister on the way."


	4. Chapter 4

DiMera Advertising, Tony's office

Anna tossed her purse on the coach and roamed about the deserted office in pursuit of old memories to distract her. Tony was out in the reception area calling Shane, which was just as well. He'd sulked practically all the way over about Kate's situation and how it was his father's fault and Anna was already sick to death of the subject. They had much more serious problems to deal with than Kate and Stefano's martial problems.

Someone was out to ruin _their_ marriage.

So her father-in-law, or Victor and his son? Or Nicole? She hated even bringing up the latter possibility because she feared the consequences. Tony's emotions when it came to EJ's ex-wife would likely blow up. And he wasn't alone. Once he'd told her exactly what that woman had said and how she'd behaved in his hospital room at the end, Anna wanted to strangle the bitch. The way she'd tortured him, and just to hang onto a man she was lying to. In fact, if it wasn't for Nicole, none of the last eighteen months would have been necessary so whether she was involved in this fiasco or not, she had plenty to answer for. And it made this new business venture all the more appealing. She could hardly wait until Nicole realized not only were she and Tony back, but Nicole had nothing to hold over them and plenty to worry about.

The door to the office was opened a crack so she could hear Tony's voice on the phone but not what he was saying. Still, it made her think of Shane. It would be late afternoon at Donavan Manor, situated on the outskirts of London and instead of the panoramic view of downtown Salem that lay outside the windows behind Tony's desk, it was the imposing façade of the Manor she saw.

Their visit had been short. Just long enough for Shane to use his contacts. It was his influence and the rather damning evidence Gene and Calliope brought along with them that convinced the FBI a lawsuit would not be in their best interest and oh, had Shane been furious when he learned the extent of Rafe's _investigation._

_"He didn't tell me there was no actual proof the baby belonged to Sami other than the DNA test done on the sly. I don't understand why the Bureau would open itself up to litigation this way."  
_

_"He wanted to nail EJ," said Tony as they sat around Shane's front room on a cloudy November afternoon.  
_

_"Yes, but going after EJ and Stefano for kidnapping a child that was legally a DiMera…" He shook his head, still trying to come to terms with the sheer stupidity. "I can't believe he'd be unaware of what a prosecutor or a judge would do to him for wasting their time this way. To have no evidence of an official DNA test being done before he went off half cocked is just insane."  
_

_"The boy is in love."  
_

_Calliope's sarcasm, while amusing didn't generate any laughter, not even from Kim._

_It had been rather a surprise to arrive at the Manor and find Shane's ex there and without either of their children to be seen. More surprising, her and Shane were getting along. Anna had seen her briefly when Kim came for her father's funeral and Shane had not been a welcome topic of conversation._

_"It looks even worse with those adoption papers he and Sami signed. I appreciate that he helped Shane when they were locked up together but hunting you down," Kim told Anna, "for helping EJ, and after he and Sami perpetrated exactly the same fraud." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can see why Rafe was worried about Sami and EJ. They sound as if they're made for each other, though I can't see that Mr. Hernandez is any better."  
_

_"He's not." Anna's tone was none too forgiving. "I think if anyone deserves Sami for a partner, it's him but that girl has it bad. Every time she talks herself into the idea that EJ is too dangerous for her and her children, she manages to find a way to be around him. Marrying Rafe is hardly going to fix that."  
_

_Kim's eyes met Shane's across the room and she nodded. "Ain't love grand," she murmured, her tone a curious mixture of awe and incredulity._

_Watching the two of them, Anna found herself wanting to grin like a fool. They were still in love and it was obvious that something or someone had breached that infernal stubbornness they both wore like a second skin. Despite the seasonal weather at Donovan Manor, indoors, winter had begun to thaw._

_After dinner that night, after they'd all spent hours reminiscing and filling each other in on events and treasured memories they'd missed over the years, Tony raised his glass._

_"To our host, and his lovely lady…may you continue showering affection and joy on all who know you; your children, your family and friends, and most important of all," he paused eyeing first Kim and then Shane and put an emphasis on the last two words, " each other…"_

"Anna?"

The memory vanished as she whirled around. He was just on the other side of the desk and she had no clue how long he'd been standing there.

"You're done already?"

"It took only a moment to explain. The time consuming aspect of the problem is on his end."

"You could call Roman and see if he's heard anything."

"I could."

But he didn't pull out his phone. Instead he stared at her, his gaze burning a path from her eyes down to her mouth and then lower still. Basking in his attention, Anna leaned against the window

"So, the Grill is only a five minute…"

"Three minutes."

"Drive which means we have a little more than thirty minutes to kill."

"Until I meet hubby," he teased but the dark and possessive familiarly in his eyes made it clear he didn't give a damn about Raoul. "The entire floor is deserted," he reminded her.

Anna's answering grin was saucy. "No Ethan interrupting with his atrocious sense of timing?"

"And no clients…"

"Thank god for that," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I was griping about interns showing up with cameras."

He'd been moving closer, step by step until he'd backed her into his office chair and once her tush hit the seat, he leaned over her, his hands on the armrests and his eyes gleaming mischievously. "But you adore attention. It's even more addictive than a trip to New York for a shopping spree."

"Yes, well your attention has been known to wander."

"Surely you jest."

A smile twisted his lips and his murmur was husky but it was the piercing intensity of his gaze that affected her as though she'd been drinking champagne and every intoxicating drop of it had rushed to her head. "I could use a little reassurance," she purred, crooking her finger right in front of his nose and then yelped in surprise when his mouth opened and he caught it in his teeth.

"You mean like that?"

"You're impossible," but the instant she pouted, he let go of her finger and kissed her properly.


	5. Chapter 5

Penthouse Grill  
10:50 am

Tony and Anna stood at the bar, waiting for Gene and Calliope. On top of the polished surface sat an ice bucket keeping an open bottle of champagne chilled. Tony had poured both of them a glass and was sipping from his as he surveyed the restaurant which had just opened for lunch with a critical eye. Next to him, Anna held her glass nervously.

"If you ask me, drinking champagne right now is asking for trouble."

"It's my first day back home…with you and I have no intention of letting some bloody fool who may or may not exist spoil it for us," and before she could object, he raised his glass to hers in a toast. "To my incredibly sexy wife who has quite the talent at making problems vanish into thin air."

Anna blushed. "I wish I could get this one to vanish."

"It doesn't matter who he is…"

"How can you say that?"

"Because," a brilliant smile lit up his eyes and planting a hand on her bottom he coaxed her into an embrace. "Being wicked is hardly any fun without you."

"Oh, you think you can charm you're way out of this."

He sighed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Remember the day you and John and Marlena brought me home?"

In spite of her nerves, she was smiling now. "Always."

"You think it would have mattered to either of us if you'd been married to Roman instead of simply shacking up with him?"

She let her gaze drift away to stare at her champagne glass and Tony could see a wistful hint of acknowledgment in her lovely eyes. "No."

"Contessa…"

The curve of her lips were trembling.

"With anyone else, its nothing but a piece of paper and if you think it would be enough to keep me out of your bed, or at your side…well, think again." He set his glass on the bar and brushed his fingers gently along her cheek and then slipped them beneath her chin. "Anna."

She raised her eyes.

"You're not getting rid of me," he told her in a husky whisper and then his lips were pressing against hers deliciously and his tongue tasting of champagne and the exotic fruit he'd eaten for breakfast chased away her doubts for a several minutes, until she heard someone clearing her throat so loud it could be heard out in the kitchen.

"Enough of that," insisted Calliope, and then waving a finger at them, asked, "Did you two accomplish anything?"

"Of course," shrugged Tony.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I spoke to Shane."

"And?"

"He's looking into it."

"And that's all you did for the last hour."

Tony looked at Anna and grinned. "No."

Calliope was definitely not amused by their cavalier attitude. "This is hardly the time or place…"

"And I can't believe sometimes you're married to Salem's original lonely heart," griped Tony. "Speaking of which," he said and his eyes darted over her shoulder, "where is Gene?"

"He's got a hunch."

"You mean a vibe."

"No, they're quite different. This isn't something he's seen or senses, its just…" she looked at them, uncomfortable all of the sudden. "Why don't we go sit down."

"Calliope, spit it out," ordered Anna, ready to box her friend around the ears.

"He's down in the parking garage."

"Because?"

"Okay, I'll explain but I think you both need to drink more of that before I do," she said, pointing to the champagne.

Anna gritted her teeth. "Calliope," she hissed, held back only by the fact that Tony still had his arms around her, which her friend didn't seem to trust because she quickly took a few steps backwards.

"It appears," she said, gesturing nervously, "Someone paid the officials in, what…Bora Bora where you were married to misplace your paperwork after the ceremony."

"Misplace." Tony rested his elbow on the bar though for safety, he kept one arm wrapped around Anna's waist. "So they lost the license but remembered to send us the marriage certificate."

Calliope smiled weakly and nodded.

"And Gene suspects someone in particular."

"Not me, I'll bet."

It was a woman's voice dripping with derision and glee and not one that Tony recognized. She stood behind Calliope in the shadows near the elevator so that at first, her face was impossible to make out until slowly, one step at a time, she emerged, into the light and beside him Anna stifled a gasp of surprise.

Statuesque immediately came to mind, and leggy, if a bit thin. That and her menacing stare made her look older than he suspected she actually was and for some reason he couldn't fathom, he pitied her.

"You're going to pretend you don't remember."

Her tone was as accusing as her words and while he was unable to put a name to the face, he knew without a doubt this woman mistook him for his cousin.

"He said you'd try pulling that."

Tony raised both eyebrows but remained silent and he could see it ticked her off. She took a few steps in their direction, switching her glare to Anna.

"I should have known I'd find you here, sniffing around, now that he's fooled everyone into thinking he's some upstanding citizen again. You just couldn't wait to dip your greedy paws in the till."

A hint of murder gleamed in Anna's green eyes and when she spoke, it was mocking. "Better greedy than a hypocritical lying slut, which is pretty much what I expected as soon as I found out Stefano raised you."

Tony's gaze sharpened along with his curiosity.

"So, you're Kristen DiMera."


	6. Chapter 6

Penthouse Grill  
11:00am

He heard stories of course. There were plenty of them floating around town when it came to Kristen but other than a vague glimpse into the life attributed to him over the last couple decades, Tony didn't give a damn. He'd spent too much of his life dealing with Andre. That, and the entire affair was another colossal mess he could chalk up to his father's depravity. If not for Stefano, the monster would never have existed.

And neither would this woman, at least not the version standing here practically baring her teeth at him.

"You _are_ Kristen."

She didn't acknowledge the implied question, searching his face instead as if to convince herself that he was the man she remembered.

"And someone has led you to the mistaken impression I used to be your husband."

Shaking her head, she told him flatly, "I'm not mistaken."

"Naturally," he muttered, his sarcasm mild under the circumstances.

"I've heard you supposedly had a double. I also know how Father operates and he bought someone, didn't he?" Apparently, she expected Tony to comment but he merely gazed back and waited for the punch line that came a moment later, "Knowing Stefano, he changed the guy's appearance so he could step into your shoes, claiming to be some long lost cousin and presto, you're a new man."

"With new DNA," he pointed out when she finished and then sideways to Anna, "Rolf's talents must be more impressive than I gave him credit for."

"Seeing as how he's probably the reason she," one of Anna's well manicured nails was aimed directly at Kristen's face, "is standing here, that's not particularly funny."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "I wasn't dead."

"Not even a little?" asked Calliope, eyeing her up and down. "I mean you look as though you spent the last ten years in a coffin."

Anna burst into laughter and wanted to kiss her friend, all of which served to disgust Kristen even further.

"Your taste is slipping, Tony."

Instinctively, he tightened his arms to keep Anna from lunging at her. "Answers first, darling," he reminded her in low voice and then to Kristen, "I can see it certainly did at one point."

The dig, perhaps in addition to the loyalty Tony was showing his wife incensed her and moving closer, her words came spitting at him, "The rest of the people in this town may be fool enough to believe this charade of yours, but not me. I know exactly who you are. I should be married right now, to John. But you and Father ruined it all with your…"

The snort Anna let lose having to listen to this drivel was hardly ladylike but she didn't care. "Blaming the guy you cheated on. Now there's a classy move."

"He's the one who cheated and lied, all so he could trick me into his bed in the first place."

A malicious smile snaked up one side of Anna's lovely mouth. "Insipid little trollop too." She sighed. "Poor Andre."

"I wouldn't go that far, my dear," said Tony from beside her. "Although this is really terribly unfair, discussing the ghost of a man my, uh…stepsister believes is a figment of Stefano's imagination. Or would that be mine?"

Kristen did hesitate for a moment. "Both."

"I can't wait to hear you try that out on the old man," he said dryly, "on the off chance he's _not_ the architect of this charming family moment."

"Stefano?" Kristen laughed bitterly. "He doesn't know I'm alive and couldn't care less."

Rolling her eyes, Anna muttered, "You _poor_ child," which got her pinched. She whipped her head around and glared furiously at Tony who in turn leaned to whisper in her ear.

"If you start a cat fight here in the middle of Victor's restaurant, he'll take great pleasure in seeing to it you spend the rest of the day, along with her, in Bo and Roman's jail downtown and we won't be any closer to finding out what the hell is going on."

"Oh please. This has your father written all over it."

"All the more reason to catch him at it."

He could tell she was seething and he wasn't quite sure he trusted the curt nod she gave in response. It was obvious she wanted to bash Kristen's teeth in. By the time this was over, he was liable to feel the same way, especially if the woman kept up with her infernal whining. Whatever the case, he was hungry and wanted to sit down.

At his request, Calliope phoned Gene to join them while Anna reluctantly went in search of the maître d' to arrange a larger table.

"Don't trust her, do you?" smirked Kristen as she watched Anna walking away.

"When it comes to having my best interests at heart?" Tony eyed his wife's backside and with an impish smile, raised his glass. "I trust her implicitly and now that there isn't an audience to deflect your attention, why don't you tell me what the hell Father is up to."

"I told you…"

But Tony's laughter interrupted her. "I'm well aware you spent years playing on my cousin's obsession but this is one DiMera who's not so blinded by a woman's charms. I know a lie when I hear one. Someone put you up to this."

"Well it wasn't Father. He has Elvis." Her emphasis on EJ's name was sarcastically bitter, "And Alexandra. He doesn't need me anymore, or you either, it seems."

"That never stops him from meddling."

"Until I was locked up and presumed dead, no. But by then he had my baby to raise, and you to do his bidding…"

"Oh yes, from the middle of the Pacific Ocean" he drawled.

"Stop pretending, Tony. It won't work with me."

"Then what do you want exactly? And why go to all the trouble of bribing officials in Bora Bora to invalidate my marriage to Anna?"

"I don't have the man I love. Why should you be happy?"

It was said flippantly and before he could stop himself, he was in her face. "You're interfering with my life because you screwed up your own?"

"YOU screwed up my life. If you hadn't set John up for that stupid murder that didn't happen, he wouldn't have nearly died, or written that ridiculous letter to Marlena. He and I would have been happy, married, raising our child."

"No, your child would be grown by now with a few of his own," he said, turning away. His anger had already deflated at the sheer absurdity of the situation. The woman was mental. She made every story he'd heard about her seem a fairy tale in comparison.

"That's hardly the point," she hissed in his ear. "If it wasn't for you, at least I would have had a child."

"Well sorry. I haven't one to give you," he told her with a perfectly straight face.

That actually shut her up for several moments and Tony smiled at the idea, though probably mistaken, that he'd shocked her. Chancing a sideways glance, he found her looking at him strangely.

"Yes?"

"Did you mourn for me at all?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're behaving like a complete stranger."

"As far as you're concerned, I _am_ a complete stranger and I'm bloody well going to keep it that way. You've had your fun, my dear. I think its time you left."

Now it was her turn to laugh and the sound of it made Tony's skin crawl. "That is no way to speak to your fiancé."

"His WHAT?"

Neither of them had been paying attention to the rest of the room, or seen Anna return and before Kristen realized who was behind her, Anna grabbed the other woman's arm and yanked her around. "You're not his wife or his fiancé and you never were. You haven't the brains…"

"Enough to know he's putting one over on you."

"Or guts," continued Anna, ignoring the interruption. "And you'd better get out of here right now because you won't like the consequences otherwise." Both of her hands had curled into fists at her side and Kristen eyed them, amused.

"Are you promising me a black eye?"

Anna smiled. It was ravenous and sized up the other woman as though she were lunch. "I don't make promises, honey," and with no warning, decked her.

On the other side of this spectacle, Tony stood with his own wry grin, barely containing his laughter. "Haven't lost your flair, Contessa. You do know how to welcome a man home in style."


	7. Chapter 7

Penthouse Grill

It took a good twenty minutes but finally they were all seated. Kristen held an ice pack to her face and though she'd tried to have her rival tossed out of the establishment, Anna sat next to Tony with her own pack of blue ice wrapped across her knuckles. Kristen sat across from the pair. And Gene and Calliope had taken seats on either side of her as if to provide a buffer, which, like practically everything else about this situation, made Tony want to laugh and swear simultaneously.

He'd only been home a day, not even twenty-four hours yet and already all hell had broken lose. Picking up the scotch he'd switched to, he took a long swallow. "Okay, so you insisted on staying," he said, gesturing with his drink in her direction. "And you can sit there as long as you like and the answer will still be no."

"You owe me."

"Even if that were true, I suspect John's preference would be to shoot you rather than…well, whatever you have in mind."

Kristen shrugged. "A slight problem I expect you'll fix."

Next to him, Gene coughed as he set a glass of water down, presumably having tried to drink and laugh at the same time. "Let me get this straight. Due to your assumptions about Tony's identity, you're demanding he marry you because his cousin was inconsiderate enough to destroy the love affair you were carrying on behind his back."

Looking down her nose at Gene, Kristen dismissed him and turned back to glare at Tony. "You lied to me about everything, even your feelings," she hissed, pointing a finger at Anna, who smiled sweetly in return.

"Knowing Andre," she said with a shrug, "he probably did."

"Stop talking about him like that," Kristen demanded.

"Like what?"

"As if you knew him."

"We did," said Calliope in a tight voice, no doubt remembering he'd almost got her killed, "Not as well as you and Anna did, of cou…" Stopping abruptly, she squeaked when Anna stomped her foot under the table.

The irony of the situation was lost on Kristen however. "He's making fools of you," she insisted, looking first at Calliope and then Gene. "Both of them are."

Gene and Calliope exchanged glances momentarily and then looked over at Tony. "It appears the jig is up," said Gene, only the twinkle in his eye betraying his amusement.

"Yes," nodded Tony, his own expression geared to match Gene's serious one. "Apparently, I'm about to be exposed by a woman who faked her own death…" inadvertently, a chuckle slipped out, "all so she could steal baby Elvis from his mother."

"I wasn't like that at all," said Kristen, "and how the hell would you know? You weren't around."

"According to you, I've been busy lurking, remember?"

"Besides, Susan's baby was supposed to be mine..."

"Well, your baby's all grown up now," giggled Anna, "and I must say, he's dishy."

Tony managed to look annoyed as he drank more scotch. His wife's business arrangement with his little brother was still a sore spot between them. "That's hardly the point, darling."

"Other than our friend here thinking you're cousin Andre, I've quite lost track of that," said Gene.

Exasperation gleamed in Kristen's eyes. "There _is_ NO Cousin Andre," she snapped where upon the rest of the table erupted, their laughter filling the restaurant and drawing stares from other tables.

"Kristen love," came Calliope's voice, sputtering in an effort to get the words out. "I understand, really I do," she chuckled, patting the other woman on the arm. "If the guy you married wasn't Tony, let's face it, this would all be for nothing."

"And the rest of us would miss the comedic opportunity of the decade," added Gene. "You parading into the Salem PD to convince Roman, Bo and Abe that you're not guilty of anything because papa is doting on the son he stole, and Tony is cheating on you."

By now, Tony was laughing so hard, he was wiping tears from his eyes, but Kristen didn't appear insulted or worried, which made Tony jokingly ask the question circling in the back of his mind since she'd made her announcement. "Just to satisfy my curiosity, what made you think I'd go along with this?"

Kristen's eyes lit up triumphantly. "Because if you don't, you'll go on trial for murder."

He looked at her and then at Anna and his friends. "My newest relative has even more screws loose than the rest of the family."

"I have proof."

"Of what?" laughed Gene. "John isn't dead…"

"Who said anything about John?" Kristen interrupted, irritated now as though all of them ought to know what she was talking about. "I meant your sister," she said, focused on Tony again, "the one you thought was going to disinherit you."

"Well, Alexandra is still alive and kicking, and wants nothing to do with Stefano's fortune."

"And Renee?"

That name affected everyone else at the table from Calliope's confusion, and the hatred twisting Anna's face to sadness and empathy in Gene's as he glanced towards his friend. Tony felt as though he was surrounded by a wall of absolute silence but that had to be his imagination. The restaurant was more than half full. Still his ears were ringing, or more accurately, pounding, and his fury at anyone dredging up his past this way, not to mention twisting it to fit some sick agenda reached a boiling point in an instant. What idiot was feeding her this crap? Unfortunately, the answer that immediately popped into his head didn't improve his disposition any.

Andre.

Was he doing it first hand? Or through someone else, or had Stefano finally gone off the deep end and lost all sense of reality…

"I know you and your lover set up the entire farce," came Kristen's voice cutting short his speculations. "You hired someone to play the part of your _cousin_, even made it look as though it was all Father's fault."

He could feel Anna tense beside him at the accusation and he quickly laid a hand on her leg beneath the table and squeezed it gently, willing her to keep quiet which surprisingly, she did. She wasn't happy about it though and he could tell from the way she stabbed at the olive in her martini glass that an explosion was imminent as soon as Kristen left.

"When and where?" he asked, having his own difficulties at his keeping his temper in check.

Kristen's eyes popped wide and he wondered vaguely if she'd catch on to what he was doing but the expression replacing her shock seemed to imply victory rather than suspicion.

"Two fifteen this afternoon in the Governor's Suite at the Ritz-Carlton."

Tony searched her face intently. Whatever game she was playing, the woman behaved as though she held all the cards and if he balked, she meant to use her contacts to nail him, which had him wondering as he made her wait just how much DiMera she had in her.

Perhaps discovering the answer would be amusing.

And he nodded his head. "I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

Elevator, Titan Building

12:00 pm

"I _told_ you I'd have no difficulty convincing him that this was his only choice."

At first silence met Kristen's assertion and she sensed her partner on the other end of the line was not taking her seriously. And it wasn't the first time they'd had this problem. Despite the fact he'd been the one to find her _and_ talk her into the scenario, he seemed doubtful of her ability to pull it off in the end, which made her all the more determined. She didn't appreciate him thinking that Tony DiMera of all people might outsmart her. _Except he had_, she'd been reminded, _and so had Susan._

"Go ahead and sneer but he agreed to the marriage," she snapped into the phone.

"Just like that."

"No, but once I mentioned Renee to him, he got defensive and concerned about that bitch he's…"

Deep booming laughter obscured the rest of what she was going to say and while she stood fuming, he asked what Anna did.

"It's not important."

"I warned you not to get pissy with her."

"I DIDN'T. The woman is a possessive, conniving bully."

"Ah, but Saddleshoes appreciates what she's got," replied her partner with the most annoying hint of admiration in his tone.

"Oh yeah, a guy who abandoned her for twenty five years just to earn daddy's approval."

"That may be true, but if him and Bradford have the plans to the alternative fuel project, and the means to develop them…"

"I don't give a damn about how rich he's going to be. I want John. And if it wasn't for Tony manipulating my life, I'd have him now…"

"Yes, yes, yes," he interrupted, sounding bored, "you want him to pay."

"This was as much your idea as mine."

"As long as this marriage keeps him away from Anna, and makes him miserable, then we'll both be getting what we want."

Kristen smirked. "Let's see, he'll be married to _me_, and the only way out will be prison, or ruining John and Marlena's marriage so that I can be with John and if he does that, everyone in this town will know he's a fraud. Misery is pretty much the only thing Tony DiMera has to look forward to."

"Ingenious, my dear," came the drawl through her receiver. "I'm so glad I thought of it."

* * *

Penthouse Grill  
12:00 pm

All three of them were counting on an explosion when Kristen disappeared…one that didn't occur.

"Anna?"

She was still fiddling with her martini glass, which was empty now and looked up reluctantly. "Yeah?" And immediately decided Calliope's nosy stare felt intrusive. "Stop that." And then she whipped around, feeling Tony's stare. His curiosity was mild in comparison to Calliope's but she still took offense. "Don't you dare look at me that way. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours, leaving me alone to imagine you were dead. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps you ought to tell me first instead of assuming I'll be upset."

"You mean, the way you weren't upset when I told you about helping EJ?"

"That was different."

"Why? Because he's twenty years younger than you?"

"No," growled Tony and she could tell he was close to losing his temper. "Because he didn't care if you ended up in jail instead of him. Or dead."

"That was Stefano," she insisted.

But the hurt in his eyes made it obvious he didn't agree with her. "I don't want to argue about EJ," he said finally. "I just want to know what else you're worried about all of the sudden."

Anna sighed. The stupid part was she'd not even thought for a second this would come back to bite her in the butt. Tony was dead after all. Who gave a damn if she slept with an old friend…other than Stefano when he found out everything and almost killed her.

"Calliope, why don't we go check out the view. I understand it's breathtaking from the balcony over there…

It was Gene and while she was grateful to him for considering her feelings, she reached to grab Calliope's hand to keep her from getting up. "No. I really don't want to do this twice, and…" she eyed the three of them as she took a deep breath, "You're all involved in this so you're going to find out about it anyway. I…" swallowing uncomfortably, she forced herself to get the words out, "slept with the Governor." There. She'd said it. "After I blackmailed him."

"AFTER?"

Anna swatted Calliope with her napkin. "Shhhhhh. Could we not announce it to the entire restaurant?"

"I'm pretty sure our respected Governor has done that already," said Tony. "By now, most everyone in the state probably knows," which made her turn and hit him.

Looking rather miffed, Tony moved his chair over several inches closer to Gene.

"This is all _your_ fault," she insisted.

"You sleeping with Jim is my…" but suddenly he stopped and his glance was puzzled. "You know, I forgot to ask you this before, but how is it you know Jim Ford?"

"_What_ does that matter?"

"Well, I never introduced you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course, I never knew anyone in Salem until you took me under your wing, darling."

Tony smiled at the jab but didn't bite. "Obviously someone did the honors. Was if Father?"

"No," she snapped irritably.

"So you don't remember?"

"Alright if you're going to give me the third degree, I'll tell you." She sat up a little straighter in her chair and wrinkled her nose. "Alex introduced us."

They all stared at her. "Marshall?" Calliope asked in that loud, raspy voice of hers and Anna cringed at the volume.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she said rather defensively. "What other Alex would I be talking about?"

Gene opened his mouth to explain but never got the chance because Tony pounded the table with his fist.

"That BASTARD!"

With her hand over her pounding heart, Anna demanded. "Who are you talking about?"

"Marshall."

"You're complaining about me and Alex now?"

"No, think about it. Who would know my history well enough to fool Kristen into believing Andre is a myth…"

"Your Father."

"And at the same time, be willing to dredge up Renee's murder and try and pin it on me?"

Anna had been all ready to repeat herself until he brought up Renee and despite her own feelings about the woman she knew he was right. Stefano wouldn't risk that kind of bluff. But there was someone else who'd thoroughly enjoy the opportunity to at least scare them into thinking it was possible.

"Her grieving husband," supplied Gene, and Tony nodded.

"Exactly."

"Okay, but if it's Alex," said Anna, "all we have to do is explain to Jim…"

"That your ex-lover has as much reason to be ticked off at you as he does," Tony finished for her with half a snort, "not to mention, if he goes along with Kristen and Alex's scheme, he probably has it in his head that Stefano and EJ will be thrilled."

Anna glared at her empty glass. "They'll probably laugh their asses off."

"Maybe if you slept with Jim again…" suggested Tony.

"Or Alex," threw in Gene.

"HEY." Anna turned and yelled at both of them, infuriated. "This isn't funny. And if you think I'm going to sit there while you marry that witch, you're obviously still under the influence of whatever Lexie pumped into you to make it look like you were dead."

"Oh come, you don't honestly think I'd consider marrying my own step sister." Tony sucked in a deep breath. "Hell, no."

"Then why…"

"...did I tell her I'd show up?" He leaned back in his chair and grinned, and it was so deliciously wicked, she forgot he in the doghouse and grinned back.

"Yes?"

"Well, turnabout is fair play. She seems to want a husband who isn't me so what do you say to providing her one?"

"But Andre is dead…"

"We hope."

Gene had already caught on though. "You mean Alex." And Tony nodded, his smile even more devilishly pleased.

Anna thought about it for a second and loved it, especially knowing how pissed off it was going to make Stefano.

Next to her, Calliope clapped her hands and her jubilant, "YES!" drew stares again it was so loud. "She's just Alex's type too," her friend said in a tone that was positively malicious for her but Anna understood. The man had ruined the partnership she and Calliope built so there was no love lost between Calliope and Alex.

Still, Anna could see one problem with Tony's plan.

"How exactly do you propose convincing the Governor to go along with this after I blackmailed him?"

"Ah, that's the best part," grinned Tony.

Anna shook her head.

"Alex is going to do it for us."

* * *

Titan Building, Lobby

Kate was still running behind schedule. Her luncheon meeting with a prospective new designer she was trying to wean away from a rival in New York wasn't looking good. She was fifteen minutes late. And the damn elevator was taking its sweet time. It would be just like Victor to skimp on maintenance so it broke down. She'd spent a minute at least tapping her heels, waiting and had just pulled out her phone to call Philip and give him a piece of her mind when the elevator doors slid open.

A couple of younger men in business suits walked past her and on the other side of them was a woman. And she was in a hurry too. Curiously she stuck next to the two men until she pulled her coat up to shield herself from Kate's view. Not that it helped. Kate was certain she recognized that hair and those long skinny legs and as she turned and followed the woman outside she caught just a glimpse of her profile. Despite her suspicion, the sight provided Kate with quite a jolt.

It really was Kristen DiMera. But she didn't have time to waste figuring out how or why because Kristen had reached her car and at the last second turned to slide into the driver's side and Kate was ready. She had the video going and caught a clear shot of Kristen's face before it disappeared into the obscured interior, along with a shot of the license plate number.

With that, the car backed up and sped off.

Kate stared at the empty parking place and shook her head. An amusing if trite coincidence; two dead DiMeras returning home on the same day and she'd bet her entire divorce settlement, it wasn't any accident. In fact her first thought made her slightly ill, and then pissed off. Hell, Tony had warned her his father wouldn't be happy he was back, and Kate hadn't taken him seriously. Okay, that wasn't exactly the truth. She didn't want to believe Stefano would greet his son's return this way…that the man she loved was such a heartless bastard except the more she thought about it and the more she remembered his behavior after Tony's death - the crocodile tears he'd wept and the way he'd gone after Philip - the more infuriated she got until she tapped out a text to him…

_Did you do this? If I don't get a straight answer, I'm sending it to Roman in five minutes._

Along with the text, she sent him the video.


	9. Chapter 9

House, outskirts of Salem

1:00 pm

"Woman, if you keep this up, I'm going to put both of us out of our misery."

Kristen had returned to the house in a foul mood. Apparently seeing another woman hanging all over her ex had revived feelings she'd sworn didn't exist any longer and having to hear another woman wasting attention on Tony DiMera was getting on Alex's nerves.

"You should have seen the two of them. It was disgusting." She was pacing again.

The ice pack had been replaced with a piece of steak she held up to her left eye. Underneath it, a lurid bruise stretched along her cheekbone. It was going make her wedding picture quite the conversation piece.

"They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, even in public and the way he was looking at her." Kristen was standing in front of the sofa, and incensed, she kicked it hard.

"What's the matter, darling? He never stared at you in public like he wanted to fuck you on the spot?"

She turned to glare at him, revolted. "God, you're a pig."

"I thought that was Tony."

"Both of you."

"How many years did you spend in that harem again?" he asked, mostly because he knew the subject irritated her to no end.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Alex shook his head and turned back to his computer screen. For the life of him, he couldn't see this woman married to Tony, or his cousin. She had a sexy enough figure but none of the other qualities DiMera men tended towards other than stubbornness. She had practically no sense of the absurd, no mystery and for someone who'd been educated in Europe, she wore that provincial attitude of hers much too proudly.

"_Alex_."

What did she want now?

"Are you paying attention to me?"

"No."

Her nagging, exaggerated sigh made him want to throw something at her.

"Your phone made that sound again."

She was right, there was a text and as he read it, Alex was quite certain he was hallucinating.

* * *

Tony and Anna's Penthouse  
1:00 pm

Anna stood behind the wet bar and Tony decided her confusion and the way she bit her lower lip was going to drive him wild.

"Let me get this straight, all the money Andre would have left Kristen, since technically she's still his widow, belongs to you…"

"No, it belongs to us," Tony corrected her and in the midst of pouring drinks, leaned over to kiss her playfully. "And please hand me some ice."

She had to turn and bend over to pull the ice trays from the small refrigerator and knew his eyes were glued to her rear end. He didn't even bother hiding the fact once she was done. If they were alone, she would have flirted shamelessly too but Gene and Calliope were in the office and she wanted to know how this plan of theirs was going to work.

"If it belongs to us, then how are you and Gene planning to convince Alex that she has this vast fortune?"

"The trust fund alone should be enough."

"Wait a minute. Stefano thought she was dead but kept her trust fund intact?"

"Here," He'd finished with adding the ice and pushed two of the glasses towards her and then picked up his and Gene's. "Bring those."

She followed him with Calliope's ice tea and her glass of wine. "Sounds to me like he knew she was alive all along."

"That's what I thought too."

"But that just makes it look as though Stefano is behind this whole thing."

"Helping Alex?" And Tony laughed at the idea.

"No, but he'd be more than happy to use him."

"Well, then Alex can thank us when we're done."

"You mean, once he's married to Kristen and Stefano refuses to turn over her trust fund?" Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. "Stefano would give it to you first."

"I doubt that. He refused to give you _my_ part of the estate."

"Tony…"

"Um?"

She grabbed the back of his shirt. "Stop a minute."

They'd reached the door to the office now, which was closed, and he spun around. He was dressed casually in jeans and a silk shirt the color of the sky on a blazing summer day and as usual, her fingers itched to rip it off. She moved closer until she had him backed up against the wall.

"You intend to ravish me right here?" he inquired with a smirk and she reveled in the affection shining in his dark eyes. It sent a warm flush tingling through her body from head to foot.

"Well, thanks to your sister…"

"Step-sister. Oh and Alex Marshall," he added dryly.

"Yes, yes. Thanks to Alex, it seems we're not married…again, which I guess shouldn't surprise me. Course," she said, leaning closer, "it also means we've been carrying on a torrid affair."

The smirk grew even more lopsided. "Darling, married or not, what you and I are up to is plenty crazy…" his lips brushed hers lightly and then made their way over to nuzzle her ear, "passionate…torrid," his teeth nipped at the spot just below her ear lob that he knew would cause her knees to go weak. "The way you affect me, it's got to be bloody illegal."

"That's not going to get you off the hook," she whispered.

"Mmm." His warm breath tickled her ear. "Another wedding, is that it?"

A smile parted her lips and she pulled back just enough to find his mouth and kiss him, which as usual, he responded to without hesitation. His tongue was playful and enticing and soon they were caught up in their own private tango until suddenly she had a vision of him standing in front of the Governor, kissing Kristen. With a whimper, she pulled away, frowning.

"Anna?"

He knew something was up. He always knew. Her frown turned to a pout and she muttered something obscene under her breath.

"What's the matter?"

"How do you know this is going to work?" she demanded.

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Because Alex is a greedy whore," came his reminder. "You imagine he's changed after all those years in prison?"

"But he's doing this to keep us apart."

"And you're worried because he did such a bang up job of that in the past." His dark eyes twinkled. "Who was busy reminding me only this morning how Alex was responsible for the two of us knowing each other, and our first wedding?"

Anna shrugged. "And screwing up the second one…"

His lips interrupted what she'd meant to say and his tongue burst into her mouth for a split second. "You talk too much, Contessa."

"But I'm not the Contessa," she said, continuing to pout, "not legally."

"You're bloody persistent too."

That earned him a brilliant smile and another kiss. His tongue lingered this time until the door opened beside them and Calliope's head appeared.

"I hope I'm interrupting." Then she spied the ice tea Anna was supposed to be bringing her and reached to grab it. "It's about time. We thought you two got lost in that walk in refrigerator of yours and needed rescuing."

Anna sighed but straightened up. "Sadly no."

"Gene says Alex received the text and he's already located the trust fund on Stefano's system," said Calliope and she opened the door a little wider.

"Excellent," said Tony, handing her Gene's soda but otherwise didn't budge from where he was leaning against the wall. "Come and get us when he calls the Governor."

"Where?"

"Right here," he said, smiling at her while he pulled Anna back and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll be discussing wedding plans."


	10. Chapter 10

DiMera Mansion  
12:15 pm

Stefano's mood had been deteriorating from the moment he'd gotten out of bed. He didn't like waking up alone. And blast that woman for getting under his skin and then walking out on him. How dare she treat him this way and after he'd kept her out of jail.

An ungrateful wife, a couple more ungrateful sons and to top it all off, Alexandra who flip-flopped constantly as to whether he was a monster or actually her father. It could only be one at a time apparently and shaking his head at the injustice of it all, he lit a cigar and stewed. Accepting that Kate had betrayed him as she had was bad enough but Elvis wasn't helping matters any with his stubbornness and pride.

"Damn it," he spat when his phone began to vibrate. "Mario, this had better not be another problem you expect me to deal..." but before he finished his threat, he saw the text and where it had originated.

He could feel his blood pressure rising and furiously, he hit the button on his blackberry to start the video. As he viewed the short snippet, his eyes widened and he completely forgot about the cigar in his other hand, still lit with ash dropping on the floor. He swore in Italian as he played it again. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself, squinting at the tiny screen. It appeared to be Kristen.

But then a little voice in the back of his head brought up another name…Susan.

Hoping to see Elvis? Hoping to influence him? Thinking she could trick Stefano into believing her fool story one more time that she was the daughter he'd raised? _What are you thinking? This is Susan_, he reminded himself. She was more than capable of such stupidity.

If, on the other hand it was Kristen, what on earth was she thinking walking around Salem where everyone thought she was dead. Did she want to end up in jail?

Practically the instant that thought entered his head, the blackberry began to vibrate again, only this time it was a call and Stefano rolled his eyes when he got a look at the number.

"Roman." A healthy dose of sarcasm rumbled in his deep voice. "Just the person liable to improve my day. What do _you_ want?"

Roman didn't bother with a greeting. "I hope you're sitting down, old man," and Stefano could hear the amusement in the police commander's tone. "I mean I'd hate to be the cause of a…oh, say a heart attack or anything like that."

"Of course you would."

Obviously enjoying himself, Roman paused, knowing his silence would irritate Stefano to no end and he was right. After only a few seconds, the older man snapped into the phone,

"Well?"

"Well," came Roman's smooth reply. "It seems one of your children has used the tricks you taught him to his own advantage for a change."

"Did you say _him_?"

Again Roman took his sweet time answering and if he'd not been so worried this had something to do with Kristen, Stefano would have hung up on the man.

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Brady, I am not in the mood for…"

"…hearing that someone you mourned for so eloquently is back among the living?"

"OUT WITH IT," Stefano roared, at the end of his patience finally.

"Yes, of course. Tony arrived back in town this morning."

Stefano blinked, certain he'd heard wrong except for the fact that Roman was getting such a kick out of delivering the news and somehow, Stefano couldn't see the taciturn and eldest Brady son inventing such hideous lie as some sort of prank. "I think you'd better explain yourself, commander."

Five minutes later, Stefano was still reeling as he listened to the story Roman recounted with great delight and no small amount of irony, especially when he got to the part about how Alexandra helped Antony dupe Stefano and rest of the family and then cover it up.

"And where is he now?" Stefano asked when Roman finished the entire recital and the other man chuckled.

"Knowing Anna, I'd guess they're still in bed."

Stefano had to agree, knowing his eldest son but he wasn't pleased to hear it from Roman Brady of all people. Roman was well aware of the extent to which Antony's skirt chasing ways irritated Stefano. "I see," was all he said, curtly which seemed to amuse Roman all the more.

"I'd call first before you show up, on the off chance you're actually going over there to welcome the two of them back home."

Disgusted, Stefano began to dismiss the man but Roman wasn't finished yet.

"There is one other piece of news you and Elvis may be interested in."

"Swell," replied the older man in a tone that displayed just how tedious the conversation had become.

Descending the staircase around the corner from the living room, EJ heard his father snap at someone, followed almost immediately by irritated hollering and a demand that Roman tell him the purpose of the phone call. EJ's steps slowed as he listened to hear more but now the living room was ominously silent. What did Samantha's father want? Could it be the washed up commander of the Salem Police Department had finally caught on and seen the clues staring him in the face? EJ found it highly unlikely, but stranger things had happened lately. The absence of any sound in the next room was making him nervous but he waited, his instincts telling him something was up and what he didn't need right now was either his father or Roman figuring out only half of the puzzle.

Finally, Stefano spoke up again, clearly displeased with Roman's explanation and his questions did nothing to calm EJ's nerves. He glanced behind him. Johnny and Sydney were napping up in the nursery and he hated to wake them for nothing. He was probably overreacting. Course, if he wasn't, how the hell was he going to explain that to her?

"Elvis."

EJ's head snapped around to find Stefano at the bottom of the stairs, motioning for him to come down and join him in the living room.

"Come, come. I have news," he said, waving his hand and EJ noticed how animated he was all of the sudden.

Swallowing his unease, the younger man did as he was bade and followed his father into the living room, lit in brilliant afternoon sunshine streaming through the French doors.

"News?" prompted EJ as he poured himself a drink to which Stefano smiled.

"One for me as well," he instructed his son.

"It's a little early for you…"

"You're not my nursemaid."

"Yes, well she moved out if you recall."

The old man sighed but the smile remained intact. "Just a small one then. To celebrate."

Forcing himself to stay calm, EJ poured himself a double and Stefano a rather stingy shot that barely covered the bottom of the glass.

"Oh, Elvis…come, we're celebrating. Be generous."

"And just what exactly are we celebrating?"

Stefano held out his hand for the glass EJ had filled with a decent sized shot this time. "Two wondrous miracles," he replied which immediately made EJ raise an eyebrow but his father ignored the expression.

"Salude." It was an enthusiastic toast, and he downed the shot.

Elvis in contrast drank a mere swallow and continued to eye his father suspiciously, though slightly more curious now. "Two."

"Ah." Stefano savored the smooth, smoky flavor of the scotch before he glanced up to face EJ. "Remember this day my son because I sincerely doubt you'll ever see a repeat performance."

"Of?"

"Drinking a toast to the health of the Salem PD."

Shocked, EJ's eyes widened for an instant then even more quickly narrowed at the implication. "Father, I…"

"Rafe Hernandez has been arrested."

Staying calm was getting more difficult. "For?"

"Falsifying evidence and suspicion of being an accessory to an attempted murder."

"Attempted." EJ's fingers tightened around the glass in his hand. "Does that mean they've arrested Samantha as well?"

"Not yet."

When EJ didn't smile, Stefano patted him on the cheek.

"It wasn't Roman's doing. The FBI is behind this and if they're willing to turn in one of their own, they'll insist on Samantha's arrest too when Hernandez implicates her. You wait and see."

EJ did his best to look placated and then remembered there was more. "You mentioned there's something else and I'm assuming it's not the possibility of Samantha's arrest."

Stefano had quickly sidestepped Elvis and made his way over to the cart to pour himself another drink and his son's grim humor had him chuckling. "No, no…not Samantha. This is about family."

Behind Stefano, EJ rolled his eyes. "Meaning?"

"Your brother, it appears pulled a fast one on all of us, and now he is back." As he uttered the last word, Stefano turned with a wry smile and mockingly raised his glass once again but EJ stared at him, speechless.

"Your mouth is hanging open, my boy."

"When…where…" EJ stopped trying to get his thoughts in order. "Did you see him?"

"No, but Roman Brady's unmitigated glee at the idea of Antony putting one over on us makes his story rather hard to dismiss."

Instead of commenting, EJ turned around slowly and walked over to the French doors. The surface of the lake glittered in the afternoon sun. _He is alive. He's been alive this whole time and…_

"Elvis?"

He could hear the sudden wariness in Stefano's tone but he'd have to deal with that later.

"I have to go, Father. I have an appointment and I'm behind schedule."

"An appointment, or a rendezvous?"

EJ's heart, already pounding in his chest, sped up. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I just thought you might be checking on Nicole."

"Oh, of course. I'll see you later," he muttered, hoping he sounded distracted enough and setting what was left of his drink on the desk, made a beeline for the front door.

_Ah, my son, what are you up to now?_ wondered Stefano who finished his own drink and then pulled out his blackberry. Hopefully he wasn't sneaking off to meet his mother. Before the boy discovered she was in town, Stefano needed to send her packing. He put in a call to Kate, requesting she meet him on the pier.

Five minutes later, a breathless EJ knocked on the door to a cottage. Whitewashed with accenting pale blue shutters and a large front porch, it faced the lake just across the property line from the DiMera estate. In the summer, hanging baskets and flower boxes overflowed with geraniums, and provided the plain house a cheerful facade but barely three weeks before Christmas, there was an air of neglect about the place. And as if to remind him, no one answered the door. He knocked again.

No answer, no footsteps or the edge of the curtain moving. He was getting seriously worried now and checking to make sure no one was about, fished out a key to unlock the door and hurriedly slipped inside.

He wrapped his scarf around his neck again. It was just as bloody cold inside as out and he glanced around to see the wood set in the fireplace but not lit as yet. Hearing if anyone was about proved difficult with the wind rattling the old sash windows. He stuck his head in the kitchen and found it empty. Same with the tiny room set up as a home office, and then the bedroom but at the end of the hallway, the bathroom door was closed and as he got closer, the hum of water running grew steadily louder.

EJ had his scarf and jacket off before he got past the door and the rest of his clothes were shed just as quickly. Inside, the bathroom was warm and steamy. It was rather cramped in comparison to the one attached to his room at the mansion, and simple with clapboard walls and the usual necessities, but in the last month and a half he'd grown quite fond of it, especially the cozy shower, which other than the bed was probably the warmest spot in the house.

Completely naked now, he pulled back the shower curtain just enough peek around the edge.

"Hullo there sweetheart." And with a huge grin, reached over to slap the delectably wet and soapy ass turned in his direction.

"EJ!"

She jumped and had to grab the shower-head to keep her balance. She glared at him over her shoulder…for a second, mostly on principal and almost at once it twisted to a wry smile as she made room for him to join her.

"You're early."

"So is Christmas this year," he said and pulled her lovely curves tight against his shivering body. He could feel her giggling before he heard it. "Your father called."

"You?"

He shook his head. "Stefano spoke to him and Santa must have decided we were _very_ good this year. The Salem PD arrested Hernandez."

Her scream of joy hurt his ears but EJ didn't care and he caught her when she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. "We did it! The bastard is going down and I can come home, with you and the kids…"

"And Stefano?"

But even that reminder didn't faze her. "I don't care. It's over, right?"

"Almost, sweetheart, almost."

Sami Brady whooped even louder this time and planted a hot, sloppy kiss on his lips…


	11. Chapter 11

Cottage next to DiMera Estate

Samantha wanted champagne. As far as she was concerned, it was time to celebrate and EJ didn't have the heart to tell her Rafe was only under suspicion, or that so far, no one had been charged with the shooting.

He eyed the cork in the champagne bottle and thought back to the day she'd promised to marry him. Ecstatic couldn't begin to describe his feelings. At least that was the way it had begun, but then she'd walked in his bedroom unannounced and dropped a bomb.

_"Samantha?"  
_

_There was a laptop in her hands, which she set on his bed right next to where he was sitting naked under the sheets. "I got this a couple hours ago and I think you better read it."  
_

_She stood with her arms folded and his guilt immediately kicked in. "Darling, I think this ought to wait…"  
_

_"No."_

_Fuck. Not now…why did it have to blow up in his face after she'd already said yes?_

_Gritting his teeth, he glanced at the screen and saw that she'd been reading an email from a source he didn't recognize. In addition to the brief message there were attachments. And from the way she was behaving, he was certain they contained all the proof necessary to blow his life to hell. He felt sick opening the first one, and then before he could prevent it, his heart leapt._

_The file wasn't about him._

_Instead, it was a collection of photographs, and the first one included Rafe who posed with his arm flung over the shoulder of another man, someone obviously related. A brother perhaps. Further down, he confirmed that assessment when he found a family photo that included both Rafe, and Arianna along with the unnamed brother, and an older woman, evidently their mother. Curious now, he opened the second attachment. A military record and the name at the top got his adrenalin pumping. Che Dario Hernandez. According to the information, he was two years older than Rafe and he'd died in Iraq. In 2005._

_He looked up at Samantha and cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Rafe's obsession with us has to do with that stupidity Andre got you involved in. The fiasco where he got you to dress up like a man?"  
_

_A mixture of embarrassment and disgust colored her cheeks. "Looks that way." She met his gaze for an instant and then shrugged, not thrilled to be discussing the subject with him of all people and since he was still busy hiding his own secrets, EJ understood just how she felt."It gets worse though, if you read that entire report and…" she sat down on the bed right next to him and pointed at the screen, "this." A jumble of blond hair cascaded over her shoulder. It tickled his arm, though it was the way it smelled that instantly distracted him from the computer. Scowling, she told him to knock it off and jabbed a finger at the file she wanted him to open. _

_EJ sighed. "Why don't you tell me what it is, sweetheart."  
_

_"Oh and you're just going to take my word for it?" She snorted but he shot a rueful grin back and before she could stop him, leaned over so his lips hovered barely an inch away from hers.  
_

_"Of course," he said and kissed her…tenderly at first but the taste of her sent his blood racing. "Bloody hell Samantha." The curse escaped in a raw, aching whisper, "haven't I proven that I trust you?"  
_

_"I thought so."  
_

_The comment didn't come with an explanation and he sat back against the headboard, frowning. "So let me get this straight. Rafe is a fraud. He arrived with the express purpose of destroying both of our lives but I'm the one who's untrustworthy."  
_

_She didn't look any happier about it than he felt but instead of explaining, she was fiddling with the computer, shutting down the window detailing Rafe's past. Once it was closed, she opened a new one. "When I got this tonight and read it, I thought Rafe was the one behind Sydney's kidnapping because hell, what better way to have us at each other's throats after what happened with Grace." She lifted her eyes from the screen to meet his head on. "Anyway, I hoped this person, whoever it is, might have proof that Rafe did it and I sent an email. This is what he sent back."_

_She pushed herself off the bed and stood up, waiting for him to read it for himself._

_It was only two words. "Ask Elvis."_

_Two words that stabbed. What the hell kind of fate offered him proof of his rival's guilt and then immediately turned around and pointed the finger at him? He wanted to take the fucking thing and smash it against the wall._

_"EJ?"  
_

_Swallowing burned…fuck, taking a breath burned and if he didn't open his mouth and say something, tell her what he'd done the, whole summer and his resolutions would be for nothing. Though it physically hurt, he forced the words through his teeth. "I'm the one who took Sydney."_

A firestorm was what he'd expected and it was definitely what he got. The Samantha Brady hell on wheels who'd sworn to his face she'd kill the party responsible for stealing her child and if someone else hadn't beat her to it, he was pretty certain she would have made good on her threat.

His gaze returned the cork again.

Considering how well things turned out he ought to be feeling on top of the world. He'd survived. For Samantha, he'd risked everything…even his life to set a trap Rafe would stumble into and finally, after four bloody interminable years the woman he loved had forgiven him and opened her heart. She wanted a life with him. That was definitely something worth celebrating and he grabbed the bottle to open it only to have his worries descend once again.

He'd wondered for months now who sent Samantha that email. And what if this was the answer…the instant suspicion that felt like a slap in the face when he listened to Stefano's announcement?

_Your brother, it appears pulled a fast one on all of us…_

"Hey, where's my champagne?"

Samantha was bundled up in one of his full-length terrycloth robes and it dragged along on the floor behind her as she practically skipped through the kitchen door. And before anything else, she saw the cork was still in the bottle, then his serious expression. "You ok?"

He nodded, not all that convincingly.

"Oh come on, Rafe is in jail," she laughed, standing on tiptoe and yanking on his shirt to get him to lean down and kiss her. "What are you worried about?" she whispered up at him provocatively.

"The rest of your father's message."

"What, did he tell Stefano I'm not the one living with Rafe?"

"No," he said flatly. "He got his kicks informing Stefano that two of his other children played him for a fool."

Samantha had been hanging on his shirt but abruptly she let go. "What?"

"Lexie helped Tony fake his death."

Her gaze held his for several heartbeats and she realized he was perfectly serious. "I…" but instead of continuing what she meant to say, she glanced over at the counter and the champagne, still unopened and nodded slowly as though she understood now.

"You think _he_ sent the email."

EJ shrugged, impatient with himself for his doubts. "Maybe."

"Because you talked Anna into helping you."

His snort of laughter was almost painful. "No." And he consciously had to stop himself from turning away to hide his embarrassment. "Because I didn't lift a finger in order to protect her from Rafe and my father."

"EJ…"

But he ignored the interruption and laid out the hard truth. "In Tony's eyes, I used her."

"And vice versa," Sami shot back without apology but EJ shook his head.

"This is about the choices I made, not Anna. I was the one who played on her grief. She was lost, Samantha, along with being royally pissed off at Father for the way he'd treated her and Tony, and God help me, I milked it for all it was worth. I proved to my brother he was right about me those last few months."

"But you were lost too," she reminded him softly. "And besides, if he was the one who sent the email, he believed or at least hoped you'd do the right thing and tell me."

"Tony, the sentimental fool, is that it?"

Sami rolled her eyes at him. "Hardly. But he did…he loves you."

"And no doubt he's spent the last year and a half wondering why."

Now she laughed. "Okay, it's really strange thinking I have anything in common with Tony of all people but can we talk about this in bed where it's warm?" She reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "And bring the bottle."


	12. Chapter 12

Tony and Anna's Penthouse

"Okay, no tropical islands."

So far they hadn't made it past the list of spots _not_ to hold the wedding. A lengthy one it was too. In fact she'd considered it might be a good idea to write them down but Tony's hands massaging her back were roving further south, not in any particular hurry but she could tell he had a definite aim in mind and the anticipation both amused and excited her.

"I would have thought you'd spent enough time in the tropics."

He responded to her dig with a dry quirk of his lips. "My island was quite lovely and other than missing you, it had one very pleasing advantage in my book."

"Oh darling," she grinned. "I met both of them, remember?"

"I was talking about Stefano and not having to put up with him on a daily basis," he said, correcting her but now he wore a grin, and a deliciously wicked one at that. "And if you're not going to make an effort to keep your mind out of the gutter, you can't possibly expect me to behave myself."

"I'm not sure I want you to."

"Oh?"

"An afternoon spent in our bedroom would be a vast improvement on the three ring circus you and Gene are setting up."

Tony shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "What is it about jealousy that makes you so damn sexy?"

"And dangerous?" she purred.

"Mmmm…"

His eyes were glued to her lips and realizing where this was headed, she quickly slipped her hand over his mouth before he followed through on that look.

"No funny business until we've decided on a location."

"Fine." He closed his eyes momentarily. "How about Stefano's office," he suggested, gazing at her coyly from beneath long black lashes. "He won't be able to stroll through the door again without reliving the sight of you being pronounced a DiMera. Legally that is."

She considered it for a few moments at the same time she was relishing the feel of his hands slipping beneath her skirt. "The thought _is_ tempting…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just that I'll never be able to relive the moment either, not without seeing that desk and imagining what him and Kate have been doing on it."

His grin disappeared. "If you're going to start complaining about Kate again…"

"I'm not."

"She's the reason you ruled out all the spots I suggested in and around the mansion, Che Rouge, New Orleans..."

"And I'm still in the dark as to why you think I'd want to be married on Bourbon Street."

With a whimsical shrug, he told her, "Because we've never been to Mardi Gras."

"What do you mean?" she laughed. "We've been living our own private version of it and besides, this ridiculous secrecy between you and Kate about your affair down there is maddening and you know what a wild imagination I have."

"Well, that makes two of us."

Suddenly a pair of stony eyes were confronting her and they brought back the unpleasant reminder that he too possessed a jealous streak and one with a tendency to get dangerous when the person in question was related to him. "Let's face it, you were alone in that cottage with EJ for what, two or three months?"

Rolling her eyes, she made the mistake of trying to reason with him. "You make it sound like he was living there..."

"Spending his nights there or not, it was just the two of you."

"And Sydney."

"Not a problem for my very adept and resourceful Anna."

_"Tony."_ She pushed against his chest until he let go of her. "Stop it. I didn't sleep with your brother."

"And you'd tell me if you had."

His mockery was even more painful that his accusations.

"Yes, I would." She could hear her voice getting shrill and didn't care. "And you don't know your little brother all that well if you think he'd be interested in me."

Now it wasn't just his comments rife with sarcasm but his laughter too and the intensity in his dark eyes flung the lie right back at her. There was no such thing as an uninterested DiMera. Unfortunately, it was a fact she knew better than most women and damn him for dredging up such horrid memories. Since she'd slept with his cousin, naturally she'd stoop to taking advantage of EJ the instant Tony was out of the picture. Oh, and how dare EJ throw appreciative glances her way or her flirt in return but it was completely innocent no matter what Tony thought because the only woman EJ wanted in his bed was Samantha Brady. The man was so besotted it was embarrassing.

"You _know_ how bad Elvis has it for Sami."

"What I know is how quick he jumped from her bed into Nicole's," Tony reminded her coldly.

"So what?"

"The _what_ would be revenge, my dear. After all, what would drive Stefano up the wall quicker than you having an affair with his golden boy?"

Anna's stare glittered dangerously at the accusation. She wanted to scratch his eyes out, all the more so being this stupid misunderstanding was entirely his fault. "Easy," she bit out. "EJ's offer; a cool five million to take care of his daughter and in the process, steal her away from Stefano, although now that you mention it," she said with a catty smile, "showing Stefano pictures of me and EJ in bed does sound like jolly fun."

His glare continued unabated for moments that stretched out painfully, and then, "Why the hell did it _have_ to be EJ?"

"I just told you…"

"Yes," he said, still refusing to acknowledge her explanation but Anna crossed her arms and stood her ground stubbornly.

"You have some nerve complaining about _whatever_ I did to keep myself in one piece. You let me think you were dead, you…you devil," The last word she flung at him.

"Oh yes, how dreadful of me, leaving you with no one to turn to other than Elvis."

His tone was still way too sarcastic for her.

"Honestly, you weren't expecting me to go to Roman, were you?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting to sleep your way through half of…" but he stopped abruptly and with a grimace twisting his lips, he looked away. And then shocked the hell out of her. "You're right."

Anna raised a well-manicured eyebrow. "What, about Roman?"

"No."

He still wasn't looking at her and she hated when he did that because she had no idea what he was thinking.

"I _was_ worried about Stefano," he said quietly and she could tell he was choosing his words carefully now. "But I thought as long as EJ was around, Father would leave you be. Otherwise, he'd be giving his son the idea his protestations about family were utterly selfish, and had little to do his beloved children," he added sarcastically, "and if that happened, EJ might follow Lexie's example and cut him off from seeing Johnny and Sydney…I never thought he'd be so careless and lie to EJ."

"Why not? After all the times he lied to you?"

Tony shrugged. "Because up to that point, EJ fell for being manipulated so easily and Father is…" he sighed, "conservative."

Anna couldn't contain the snort of laughter this comment instantly brought about.

"Don't," he warned her.

"Oh come on Tony, its not like the man didn't manipulate you once upon a time. Stop being so hard on EJ, he's young…"

"If all he'd done was talk you into a little revenge," Tony interrupted before she could make another excuse, "I could make allowances. Believe it or not, I _might _even overlook him letting you climb into his bed, but that is hardly the extent of EJ's sins. Whether he directly helped Stefano poison you or not, he bloody well knew what Father was capable of."

"No," insisted Anna, not liking the icy tone in his voice.

"Oh yes. He knew _exactly_ what the bastard would do to you. At best, he stood by and did nothing."

"As opposed to Rafe Hernandez, determined to finish what Stefano had begun just so he could nail your brother over something Andre did to his family."

"I haven't forgotten Hernandez," Tony informed her.

"EJ almost died…"

"And so did you," he whispered raggedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his embrace. "And I'd never have forgiven myself or him if my father had succeeded."

Anna didn't want to argue any longer. The feel of his arms around her was much too comforting and listening to his words only reminded her that she wasn't the only one who'd nearly died.

"I know how you feel about Stefano," he said after they'd stood in silence for several minutes, holding onto each other, "but this time I want him there."

"What do you mean, there?"

"At the wedding."

She had her cheek pressed next to his and though his voice was soft now, and slightly slurred, she could feel the vibration when he spoke. "Why?" she asked nervously. "I don't want my wedding turned into a contest between the two of you."

"It's _our_ wedding and that would be the point. I want you. And he can either learn to live with it since family is all so bloody important to him, or prove to his wife and children, he's a fraud."

_Well, of course he is._

The thought popped automatically into Anna's mind but even so, she smiled knowing Tony was sticking up for her. "That doesn't mean we have get married in St. Luke's, right?"

"Why not?" he said. "You don't like the idea of making Kristen sit there with Alex while I marry you in the same church where she married Andre?"

That brightened Anna's mood considerably. "Perhaps. Course, her having to sit across the aisle from the man she's obsessed with, and Marlena would be even more of a hoot."

"And I suspect Uncle John would be highly insulted to miss such an opportunity."

"Okay, but only," she warned him sternly, "if Kate comes as your father's date."

And to her surprise, Tony's laughter was genuinely amused. "Oh my Anna." His lips nuzzled and tugged on her ear lobe.

"Um?"

"Playing Stefano's matchmaker. I think I could almost stand the thought of Katherine married to him just to see you pull that off."


End file.
